D
thumb|300px|Igra se D&D. Dungeons and Dragons (skraćeno D&D) je društvena igra namijenjena štreberima, budalama, i političkim izgnanicima. Nixa i Matija su otkrili ovu igru u Deliriumu krajem 2014. godine, te ju izmijenili i prilagodili, tako da je sad zakon. Wane, Dario i kasnije Ljutko su se pridružili toj ideji, i nedugo nakon toga, održana je Prva Noć D&Da, i bila je jako dobro prihvaćena od strane kritičara, Nixinih roditelja, i stola. Ova igra se bazira na tome da izmislite fantastičnog lika, nazovete ga fantastičnim imenom (npr. Dariov lik se zove "Dario") te onda skupa s prijateljima istražujete opasni i brutalni Nixin um. Postoji i karta, na koju se ucrtavaju istražena područja i neka neistražena područja. Karakteristike Ovo je fašistička igra, jer sve aspekte života kontrolira Gamemaster; on kontrolira kartu, dungeone, čudovišta, pa čak i frižider ako ste u njegovom stanu. Prvi je Gamemaster bio Nixa jer ima dobru maštu i može se brzo dosjetiti imena iz LotRa. Dok ste u tom začaranom svijetu, vrijeme u stvarnosti prolazi duplo brže, pa je potrebno na vrijeme namijestiti Kick koji vas probudi i vrati u stvarnost, i tada obično već bude ponoć. D&D je koristan za zabavu tijekom školskih praznika ili rata. Ako neka osoba odustane od igranja, njegov lik padne u nesvijest u tom svijetu i onda mu Dario razbije lubanju. Daria je, na drugu stranu, uspio poraziti običan cigan. U igri D&D, Daria je također uspio poraziti običan cigan, i to sa šarafcigerom. Svaki put kad se igra D&D, loada se određena kampanja koja se već započela prošli put, ili se smisli nova. Prva kampanja se zvala The Wrath of Magron, čiji je autor bio Nixa i Tolkien. Ispod su nabrojene odigrane kampanje. ''The Wrath of Magron thumb|296px|Opaki Magron. *'Gamemaster:' Nixa *'Preporučeno igrača:' 4 *'Prosječno trajanje:' 50 sati Ova kampanja je smještena u tipični fantasy svijet, kojim vlada zli ultra-čarobnjak Magron koji izgleda kao vatreni Lich King. On i njegova fašistička vojska su pokorili dobar dio svijeta i sad ga kontroliraju strahovladom i Inkvizitorima (strašni čuvari reda koji izgledaju kao Silencer). Jednom davno se to već dogodilo, ali je svijet spasio Prvi Heroj, misteriozni legendarni junak koji je porazio Magrona pomoću Kugle Života. Pet tisuća godina kasnije, očekuje se novi spasitelj koji će pronaći Kuglu Života i poraziti Magrona. Četiri heroja dolaze iz daleke zemlje ovdje i tu počinje igra. Dario, Wane, Matija i Tvrtko su počeli ulaskom u Timbertown, prvi grad, i tamo je Matija, moćan ''Elf Priest, porazio lokalne Inkvizitore napravivši Red Wedding trik. Heroj Wane, misteriozni Faceless Rogue sa sudbinom, je preuzeo lice Komandanta i zapovijedio vojski da mu pomogne čistiti dungeone. Dario, snažni Orc Warrior sa Sjevera, je pomogao u donošenje pravde u Timbertown i nakon toga ga napustio te doživljavao razne avanture sa beskućnicima i Crvenom Sektom u šumi. Prognani Human Mage, Tvrtko, je iskoristio svoje jake čarolije u borbi protiv Lady Steelheart i dvobojima po Arena Townu. Zajedno, uspjeli su doći do Grada Patuljaka, i tamo dobiti pomoć od slavnog Thorina. ''Zombie Dawn thumb|258px|Mapa Knežije. *'Gamemaster:' Wane *'Preporučeno igrača:' 3 *'Prosječno trajanje:' 40 sati Druga kampanja po redu, s Wanetom kao Gamemasterom, je ''Zombie Dawn. Smještena je u zombi-apokalipsu, kao u zombi filmovima i Kozari Boku. Ekipa mora navigirati napuštenom i inficiranom Knežijom kako bi preživjela. Slični članci *Vukmir *Kebab *Mafija Kategorija:Igre